El padre del entendimiento me guía
by egomixx
Summary: La relación entre Sam y Gregor afecto más a Danny de lo que habrían imaginado, aprovechando su momento de debilidad Vlad se las ingenia para manipularlo, ahora Danny, miembro de una antigua orden cuyo propósito es esclavizar a la raza humana y fantasma, hará lo que sea para cumplir sus planes, ¿lograran sus amigos y familia salvarlo o se hundirá completamente en la oscuridad?/UA
1. Chapter 1: Reuniones

Hola lectores, aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Danny Phantom, esto obviamente es un crossover con Assassin's Creed porque la verdad me fascina esa saga de videojuegos, si no los han jugado se los recomiendo mucho, podrán notar que varios de los personajes son OOC, obviamente esto es un Fanfiction y no soy el autor original de la serie así que por lógica los personajes no van actuar igual a los de la caricatura, bueno eso es todo por mi parte, espero y lo disfruten

 **Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Butch Hartman y a Ubisoft, yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos,** **aunque va a ver algunos OC que si van a ser de mi propiedad :v**

Capítulo 1

Danny caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las sombrías calles de Amity Park, las luces brillantes de los postes de alumbrado eran su única compañía, tenía la cabeza agachada con el pelo ensombreciéndole los ojos, su mente era un revoltijo de emociones pero sin duda era la ira y las tristeza las que prevalecían en su ser, hacia unos momentos nuestro joven amigo había presenciado algo que deseo nunca haber visto, Sam, su mejor amiga y amor secreto se había besado con un tipo llamado Gregor, un estudiante de intercambio de Hungría, mientras que siempre trató de negarlo no podía ocultar que sentía celos al ver a Sam en los brazos de otro hombre.

Sam y él habían sido amigos desde el 7mo grado, pensó en el primer día que había conocido a Sam, recordó a la pequeña niña solitaria y sombría en los columpios del patio de la escuela, trago a su memoria la mirada de asombro de la jovencita cuando se había acercado a saludarla, a invitarla a jugar con él y Tucker, desde ese día los tres habían sido amigos inseparables

 _Hasta ahora_ , pensó con amargura.

En un principio había sospechado que Gregor se había acercado a ellos con la intención de espiarlos, los hombres de blanco habían estado merodeando por la ciudad últimamente y Danny no tenía la menor duda que enviarían a alguien a investigarlo, después de todo el siempre había sido sospechoso de ser el _chico fantasma_ , pero tenía que admitir que entre más pasaba el tiempo esta sospecha iba disminuyendo, la desconfianza que tenía contra Gregor no era ya por los hombres de blanco sino por su cercanía a Sam, así comenzó a seguirlos y espiarlos, claro que Sam se había dado cuenta enseguida y rápidamente le recrimino sus acciones, Danny sabía que aún estaba enojada con él y eso no hizo más que romperle el corazón y en el fondo de su mente un vocecita no para de susurrarle que verdaderamente odiaba a Gregor.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, Danny realmente odiaba únicamente una persona, _Dan Phantom_ , su versión maligna de un futuro alterno que había logrado evitar, el simple recuerdo hizo que apretara los puños hasta que sus nudillos sangraban, como si su mente le estuviera jugando un broma pesada la imagen de Dan lentamente fue cambiando hasta convertirse en Gregor y Sam besándose.

Dando un grito de ira y frustración dos halos de transformación blancos traspasaron su cuerpo cambiando su apariencia, antaño su camisa holgada y pantalones vaqueros ahora estaba vestido con un traje de sandez negro con unas botas y guantes blancos, su pelo anteriormente negro era ahora de un color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos azules cambiaron a un verde neo, un D adornaba su pecho, esta era el mayor secreto de Danny, él era mitad fantasma, un hibrido si se quiere ver de la manera científica, cuando tenía 14 años sus padres que están obsesionados con los fantasmas decidieron crear un portal que abriría una puerta a ese mundo, como todos pensaban no había funcionado, pero Sam lo había convencido de entrar al portal, por alguna extraña razón, el padre de Danny había decidido poner el botón de encendido dentro del portal, y por error Danny lo acciono, sufrió una descarga de miles de voltios que lo habrían matado pero milagrosamente sobrevivió, tiempo después se daría cuenta de que parte del ectoplasma que se creó al momento de encender el portal se unió a su ADN dándole las habilidades de un fantasma.

Volando por la ciudad sintió la brisa chocando contra su rostro, esto es lo que amaba de volar, la libertad que sentía al hacerlo era inimaginable, solo aquí se sintió libre de todos sus problemas, solo aquí se sintió Danny, no el Danny que los abusones de la Secundaria trataban como saco de boxeo, ni como Danny Phantom el héroe de la ciudad, simplemente era Danny, un joven de 15 años con sueños y metas como todos los demás. A lo lejos observo el viejo almacén abandonado, según el folklore de Amity Park, antes de ser un almacén en ese terreno hubo una iglesia del estilo gótico construida por migrantes franceses, según cuentan ese era el lugar de reunión de varias órdenes secretes y místicas en donde hacían rituales extraños y malévolos, claro que realmente nadie creía esto, Amity Park nunca había sobresalido en nada hasta ahora, antes era un lugar tranquilo y pacifico hasta la aparición de fantasmas, por esta razón la ciudad había cambiado su lema al de _La ciudad mas embrujada de los Estados Unidos._

Danny siempre había sentido una extraña calma en ese lugar, como si tuviera una conexión con esas tierras, ese era su escondite secreto, ni sus amigos ni familiares sabían de él y esperaba que así fuera durante mucho tiempo, aterrizando suavemente en el techo sé que quedo mirando las estrellas mientras una cuantas lagrimas caían por su cara, sentía una sensación de vacío, de ira contra sí mismo por no decirle a Sam que la amaba, de odio contra el hombre que ahora era su novio y de tristeza por saber que aún estaba enojada con él, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observando el cielo hasta que una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí.

Danny se dio vuelta para observar al hombre que había hablado y rápidamente su expresión cambio a una de ira, delante de él había un fantasma que recordaba vagamente a los vampiros de las novelas del siglo XIX, esta vestido con un traje blanco con una capa con forro interior rojo, botas combate, guantes y un cinturón negro lo adornaban, su piel como la de todos los fantasmas (excepto Danny) era verde-azulada, su pelo se acomodaba en una extraña forma de cuernos, un barba le cubría el mentón y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre

-Plasmius-gruño Danny

-Oh vamos Daniel, tienes mucho tiempo conociéndome solo dime Vlad-dijo con una sonrisa irónica, viendo que el chico estaba a punto de saltar al ataque levanto las manos en seña de rendición-Tranquilo no eh venido a pelear, eh venido a hablar.

Como si quisiera demostrar su punto dos halos de transformación de color negro con blanco lo traspasaron como a Danny, en su forma humana Vlad estaba vestido con un traje color negro impecable, una camisa de seda blanca con un moño de color rojo, Danny noto distraídamente que había cambio sus zapatos por unos mocasines cafés.

-De que querría habar contigo Plasmius-Danny no había relajado en nada su postura a pesar de que le sorprendió que Vlad pasara a fase humana

-Oh de muchas cosas querido muchacho, supe que la señorita Manson te había abandonado

Danny no dijo nada, su mirada reposaba en la lejanía del horizonte pero Vlad noto el odio en sus ojos, interiormente sonrió, si jugaba bien sus cartas podría traer al joven Danny a su lado _, y tal vez, solo tal vez podría incluso iniciarlo en la orden…_

-Me pregunto qué es lo que paso entre ustedes hijo

-No es de tu incumbencia-gruño- Y no me digas hijo

-No quería molestarte Daniel, solo quería saber los detalles

-¿Qué quieres en realidad Vlad?, en verdad no estoy de humor para tus juegos

-Solo quiero saber que ocurrió-Vlad tenía una mirada de inocencia en su cara, podía ver la tensión el cuerpo de Danny, si presionaba más al chico esto iba a terminar en una pelea pero lo necesitaba débil mentalmente para poder manipularlo y esta era su única oportunidad.

Danny estaba pensando muy seriamente en mandar a Vlad a volar con su lamento fantasmagórico pero logro controlarse, no sabía porque pero algo en el tono de voz de Vlad lo hizo pensar, sonaba casi como si fuera… condescendiente con él, Danny realmente se preguntaba si estaba loco pero estaba demasiado cansado física y emocionalmente como para pelear y en realidad necesitaba desahogarse.

-Mira, lo que ocurrió fue que un chico nuevo gótico vino de Hungría y Sam cayo rápidamente en sus encantos si enamora de él, feliz-Danny dio un gruñido al final, todas las emociones que había guardado en su interior, no solo de esta noche sino las que guardo desde que se convierto en fantasma salieron a flote.

Vlad se le quedo mirando mucho tiempo, sus ojos oscuros parecían leer el alma de Danny, cuando hablo Danny no esperaba esa respuesta

-Lo siento-Danny miro en estado de shock a Vlad, ¿acababa de decir que lo sentía?-mira Daniel, sé que somos enemigos, pero yo más que nadie entiendo por lo que estás pasando, sentí lo mismo que tu cuando tu madre eligió a Jack en vez de a mí.

Danny hizo una ligera mueca, eso todavía sonaba extraño.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Danny se pegunto si no se había vuelto loco, aquí estaba, en medio de la noche platicando con su archirrival como s fueran viejos amigos, Vlad solo le dirigió una mirada interrogante-me refiero a ¿Qué hiciste cuando mamá no te eligió?

-Guarde todo mi dolor, todas mis emociones dentro de mí, eso hizo que un gran rencor creciera, creo que mi principal error fue nunca decirle a tu madre lo que sentía por ella, tal vez si no hubiera sido tan cobarde las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Danny no se atrevió a decir una de sus típicas bromas, observo detenidamente a su compañero, estaba mirando al horizonte pero sus ojos parecían apagados, en estos momentos no parecía un villano, solo parecía un hombre roto, como él.

-¿Mi madre nunca sospecho de tus sentimientos?

-Supongo que no, o tal vez si llego a sospechar pero nunca dijo nada, sabes Daniel tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

-Lo sé-Danny no sabía porque no le grito que no eran parecidos, que jamás serian iguales, pero en este momento realmente comenzaba a ver que en realidad él y Vlad tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Ambos conocemos el lado oscuro del amor, la miseria del despecho, ambos somos seres incomprendidos, no humanos, no fantasmas, un punto medio, ambos villanos de una obra sin final feliz

-Ahí te equivocas Vlad-Dijo Danny con el ceño fruncido-YO NO SOY UN VILLANO.

Vlad soltó una carcajada mientras miraba a Danny con diversión cruel.

-Oh, en serio-Vlad le sonrió cruelmente-Y todas esas personas diciendo que te odian, que eres una amenaza para su tranquilo pueblo, las noticas en donde dicen que pronto te volverás loco y acabaras destruyendo Amity Park, hasta el gobierno del país te quiere cazar, incluso tus padres odian a tu yo fantasma, dime, ¿Cuántas veces no han mencionado que quieren capturarte y diseccionarte, destruirte molécula por molécula?, mientras que admito que hay gente que te admira, hay mucha más que te odia

Danny sintió como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, quería negar cada palabra de Vlad, pero en el fondo de su mente, esa voz oscura le susurraba que tenía razón

-T-te equivoca-cas…

-Abre los ojos Daniel-rugió Vlad haciendo que Danny diera un paso atrás-Te desprecian, eres su pequeña mascota que en cualquier momento pueden abandonar, como lo hizo Sam, no eres un héroe, los héroes no existen.

Danny se quedó pasmado, miro a Vlad, intento hablar pero no lograba articular silaba alguna, las palabras de Vlad realmente le habían pegado y duro

-Te confesare algo Daniel, cuando descubrí mis poderes que me había dado tu padre era joven e ingenuo, admito que en un principio pensé en ser un héroe como tú-Danny abrió mucho los ojos, muy bien, esto sí que era nuevo, ¿Vlad Plasmius, el hombre más cruel y ruin de la tierra quería ser un héroe?-Pero la gente que intentaba ayudar me veían como un monstruo, todos me odiaban, la pocas personas que me apoyaban pronto comenzaban a odiarme también, y entonces comprendí, me di cuenta Daniel que los humanos son idiotas y no solo los humanos, también los fantasmas, y fue cuando los conocí.

Danny se quedó mirando a Vlad, fascinado por su historia, realmente él y Vlad eran iguales, pero la última parte fue la que más curiosidad le dio.

-¿A quién conociste?-Vlad le sonrió y levanto su mano izquierda, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Vlad noto un anillo en su dedo anular, era de oro con un símbolo en medio, una cruz roja, Danny podía asegurar que la había visto en algún lado

-Una orden Daniel, tan vieja como el tiempo mismo, ellos me enseñaron la forma de conseguir la paz, la verdadera paz, Daniel, la humanidad no nació para ser libre, la libertad sin control nos lleva a la anarquía, es lo mismo con los fantasmas, sin un orden todo se desmorona, es lo que eh querido enseñarte el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, por eso peleaba contigo, te di la libertad de que me atacaras cuando tenías la oportunidad y yo también aprovechaba las mía, esperaba que vieras el daño que causaba nuestra libertad para pelear sin control, todos los destrozos que causábamos, lo entiendes ¿no es así Daniel?, lo ves ahora que te lo digo, te das cuenta de que todo lo que te he dicho es la verdad.

Danny se quedó callado, recordó todas sus peleas, no solo con Vlad, sino con todo los fantasmas, siempre que terminaba alguna parte de la ciudad quedaba afectada, edificios, civiles, el resultado de sus peleas era siempre el mismo, Caos, destrucción, sus ojos se abrieron en la realización, y por más que le costara admitirlo, por más que se odiara a si mismo por pensar de esa manera no podía negar que Vlad… tenía razón

-¿Cuál fue la orden que conociste?-Danny realmente tenia curiosidad sobre eso y no podía negarla.

La sonrisa de Vlad se hizo tan grande que por un momento Danny pensó que iba a partirle la cara

-Dime Daniel-hablo con voz tan baja que Danny tuvo que acercarse más para oír-¿Has oído hablar de la Orden de los Templarios?

Bueno, eso fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, podrán notar que Vlad es el personaje cuya actitud se saldrá más del canon, pero yo siempre me imagine que Vlad era más inteligente y culto de lo que se dejaba ver en el programa, imaginen que Vlad en mi historia va a ser como V de V de vendetta solo que más maligno y fantasmagórico

Hasta la próxima


	2. Chapter 2: Ruptura

Capitulo 2

Summary completo: La relación entre Sam y Gregor afecto más a Danny de lo que nadie habría imaginado, aprovechando su momento de debilidad Vlad se las ingenia para manipularlo, ahora Danny, miembro de una antigua orden cuyo propósito es esclavizar a la raza humana y fantasma, hará lo que sea para cumplir sus planes, lograran sus amigos y familia salvarlo o se hundirá completamente en la oscuridad. "Que el Padre del Entendimiento nos guie"/Universo Alterno/OOC/posibles parejas DannyxSam, ValeriexTucker, JazzxOC.

NA: Este fic ocurre en un universo alterno, por esa razón no va a seguir el canon original, entre más lo lean más se darán cuenta de los cambios, también les advierto que los primeros capítulos se concentraran principalmente en el intento de manipulación de Vlad por lo cual no va a haber mucha acción, después de estos capítulos es cuando comenzara la acción.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo de Amity Park, los pequeños negocios de la ciudad comenzaban a abrir sus puertas, rezando porque hoy no hubiera un ataque fantasma aunque sabía que era imposible que eso sucediera, desde que el chico fantasma apareció los ataques se volvieron más frecuente, era tanto el daño ocasionado por sus batallas que el alcalde de la ciudad les había regalado un seguro total en caso de ataques fantasmas, esto había llevado a la alcaldía a una potencial crisis económica pues la mayoría (por no decir todos los negocios) tenían que ser reparados después de las batallas, muchas personas en la ciudad admiraban al joven fantasma, no cualquiera se pondría en contra de su propia especie para salvar a otra, pero otra parte de la población, mayor que la primera, veían al chico fantasma como una plaga, en su mente pensaban que si el desapareciera los ataques de los fantasmas se detendrían.

En una habitación pintada completamente de negro Sam Manson comenzaba a despertar, la chica gótica no había dormido bien la noche anterior, después del beso con Gregor (cosa que la hizo sonrojar) sintió como si algo faltara, recordó a Danny, su corazón se aceleró un poco antes de que lo aplasto, todavía seguía enojada con él, sentía que la veía como una niña tonta que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones, si era sincera consigo misma, le dolía, le dolía el hecho de que no podía él no podía verla más allá que una amiga, en verdad sentía a efecto por Gregor pero estaba seguro que no era completo amor, la única persona que merecía ese privilegio era Danny, sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pedir disculpas a Danny, si quería que fuera su amiga de nuevo, tendría que pedirle perdón.

Observo su reloj dando se cuenta de que solo faltaban 15 minutos para las clases, rápidamente se puso su atuendo común, una franelilla negra que llegaba hasta la mitad del abdomen, una falda negra dividida en cuadros por líneas verdes y un par de medias moradas que terminaban con una botas de combate negras, en resumen, todo un estilo gótico (N.A: **¿a alguien más le recuerda su estilo al de Thalía Grace de Percy Jackson o solo a mí?** ), tomando su mochila rápidamente salió de su casa con dirección a la Secundaria Casper, era una gran ventaja la que tenia de vivir solo a 3 cuadras de ella, en el camino comenzó a sentir una especie de sensación de frialdad, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de bajar el frio, este era un especie de don que Sam tenia, era parecido al sentido fantasma de Danny pero en vez de avisar el acercamiento de un fantasma, le avisaba cuando iba a ocurrir una desgracia, desde niña había tenido esta habilidad, aunque nunca se había sentido como ahora.

Cuando llego a la escuela en la entrada se encontraban ya Tucker y Gregor, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su cara cuando lo vio, esto solo aumento cunado se acercó a ella.

-Hay Sam-dijo Gregor con una sonrisa encantadora

-Hola Gregor-dijo Sam mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios-y hola Tucker

El experto en tecnología le dio una pequeña sonrisa a cambio, pero Sam noto que volteaba hacia todos lados con preocupación, como si buscara a alguien, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de a quien buscaba, miro hacia los lados para darse cuenta que Danny aún no había llegado,

 _Y que me importa si aún no llega,_ pensó enojada

-Sera mejor que entremos chicos, ya van a empezar las clases-Dijo Gregor tomando suavemente la mano de Sam

-Si vamos-dijo Sam rápidamente, contenta de que su mente fuera ocupara por otro tema, Tucker solo obtuvo una mirada sombría mientras miraba a la calle

-Si, entremos-dijo sin ánimo.

El Sr. Lancer sabía que muchos alumnos no lo querían por lo estricto que era, el mismo pensaba a veces que era demasiado apegado a las reglas, pero todo lo hacía por el bien de sus alumnos, el adoraba su trabajo, desde joven siempre quiso ser profesor, ayudar a las nuevas generaciones a ser buenas personas y obtener un buen empleo luego de sus años de secundaria, pero no siempre podía aplicar las reglas como quisiera, sobre todo a los miembros de la A-lister, es decir todos los populares, sobretodo Dash Baxter, el sabia de lo violento que era el chico pero no podía castigarlos, después de todo el mariscal de campo del equipo de la escuela además de que su padre era alguien con muchos contactos en la ciudad, suspiro con frustración, la única opción que tenía era siempre el castigar a Daniel Fenton, en lo personal le agradaba el chico, cuando recién entro a la escuela era un muchacho inteligente y con ganas de aprender, pero después de ese accidente que tuvo regreso totalmente cambiado, era más tímido y cerrado, sus notas habían bajado drásticamente además de que tenía la tendencia de llegar tarde, en verdad se preocupaba por él, es por esa razón que cuando entraron Sam, Tucker y el chico nuevo Gregor su ceño se profundizo, había notado como Sam y Tucker dejaron de salir con Danny, mas Sam que Tucker en realidad, sabía que ellos tres eran amigos inseparables, esperaba que esto no afectara más a Danny, sabía que el chico no tenía más amigos y no quería pensar en las consecuencias en caso de que lo abandonaran.

-Muy bien señorita Manson, señor Foley, Señor Gregor, pasen, la clase está por comenzar-Dijo el Sr. Lancer con su voz tranquila que tanto lo representaba, los chicos solo asintieron mientras tomaban su lugares, noto como Gregor se sentaba en el lugar de Danny sin que Sam le dijera nada, sin embargo se dio cuenta del ceño fruncido de Tucker pero tampoco menciono algo, Lancer prefirió seguir con la clase-Muy bien chicos, hoy estudiaremos los mitos artúricos…

Se detuvo cuando la puerta fue abierta, ahí adelante se encontraba Danny Fenton, pero el profesor se dio cuenta rápidamente de que había algo diferente en el chico, tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, tenía una mirada sombría como si estuviera pensando en algo, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el Sr Lancer levanto una ceja preocupado aunque lo oculto bien

-Señor Fenton llega tarde esto…

-Lo lamento señor, no volverá a pasar-dijo Danny con una voz sin emociones, Lancer fue sorprendido por esto, no solo el sino toda la clase, normalmente Fenton saldría con una ridícula excusa que los haría reír, pero hoy no fue así.

-Si, bueno, yo, puede pasar señor Fenton-dijo Lancer olvidando incluso darle una detención.

Danny asintió antes de entra al salón, rápidamente se dirigió a su asiento pero cuando vio a Gregor sintió la ira invadiéndole, por suerte nadie noto el ligero cambio de sus ojos azules a verde.

-Disculpa-dijo Danny con voz tensa-pero estas en mi lugar

-Tranquilo amigo, hay más lugares donde sentarte-dijo Gregor ligeramente enojado, no le gustaba el tono de Danny

-Señor Fenton, hay muchos lugares donde se puede sentar…

-No-rugió Fenton haciendo que toda la clase se quedara en estado de Shock, el perdedor Fenton nunca había levantado la voz enojado a alguien, inclusive Sam y Tucker se quedaron mirando a su amigo en verdad sorprendidos, Danny acerco su cara a Gregor y hablo en voz baja, amenazante-Escúchame con atención, no me importa que seas el novio de Sam, no me agradas y no importaría hacerte daño en caso de que no me hagas caso, así que MUEVETE. DE. MI ASIENTO

-Cla-cla-ro-dijo Gregor verdaderamente asustado, no había pensado que el chico se atreviera a hacer eso y pare ser que nadie más los esperaba, incluso Sam se veía conmocionada, se levantó rápidamente hasta sentarse en el último asiento de la fila.

Danny se sentó en silencio, consciente de que toda la clase lo estaba observando, pero no le importaba, no después de la conversación de ayer con Vlad.

-No tiene una clase que dar profesor

El sr Lancer salió de su estupor, le dirigió una última mirada de sorpresa a Danny antes de reanudar su clase

-S-si señor Fenton, muy bien chicos, como les decía, los mitos artúricos se escribieron alrededor del año…

Danny desconecto su mente de la clase del sr Lancer, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, principalmente en su conversación con Vlad.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿La orden de los templarios?-Danny pregunto confundido, había oído hablar de ellos en un clase del Sr Lancer-Tengo entendido que eran un orden de caballeros en la edad media, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?_

 _Vlad sonrió, oh la ignorancia de los niños_

 _-Porque yo soy un templario Daniel-dijo Vlad sorprendiendo a Danny aunque si era sincero no era algo inesperados, por algo tenía ese anillo-y con respecto a tu respuesta hijo en parte tienes razón, en el año 1118, Hugo de Payns, el gran maestre de la orden decidió hacerla pública, esa era la única manera de que obtuviéramos el poder de la iglesia, aceptar que estábamos de su lado, obviamente todo era un farsa, nunca nos importó la iglesia católica ni sus ideales, solo queríamos lo que había en tierra santa y necesitábamos el poder que tenía la iglesia sobre los reyes de Europa para conseguirlo_

 _-¿Qué había ahí?_

 _-Despacio Daniel, la historia apenas comienza-Vlad interiormente sonrió, su plan acababa de comenzar-la orden de los templarios es en realidad mas vieja que su versión del medievo, puedes encontrarnos en todas las culturas anteriores al año 1000 D.C., tenemos registros de nuestra presencia en el imperio Huno, el imperio Romano, el antiguo Egipto, el imperio de Alejandro Magno, y en muchas fechas más._

 _Danny estaba asombrado, jamás había pensado que alguna orden fuera tan antigua, además del hecho de que nadie más lo sepa, pero había algo que aún no le quedaba claro_

 _-Dijiste que te habían mostrado la paz, la verdadera paz, ¿a qué te referías?_

 _-Dime Daniel, ¿Cuál es el mayor defecto de la humanidad y de los fantasmas?_

 _-No lo sé-dijo Danny encogiendo de hombros_

 _-Olvidan Daniel, olvidan, bien puedes mostrarles todo tu poder, puedes tratarlos como basuras, destruir a la mayoría de ellos, pero tarde o temprano lo olvidaran, en un momento, quizás pronto, quizás lejano, pierden el miedo a las leyes, y es entonces en las que recuerdan y anhelan la libertad, y esa libertad da paso al caos, ahora Daniel, sabiendo esto, ¿Cuál es la manera de mantener en paz a la humanidad y a los fantasmas?_

 _Danny verdaderamente no tenía palabras para eso, tenía que admitir que Vlad era inteligente y muy buen orador, y a pesar de lo cruel que se oían sus palabras no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con el… y se odiaba por eso_

 _-No lo sé-dijo Danny finalmente_

 _-Controlando sus mentes Daniel-respondió Vlad con simpleza-hazles olvidar que alguna vez fueron libres, contrálalos para siempre, hazlos esclavos, solo así estarán seguros y en paz._

 _Danny se quedó mirando fijamente a Vlad, aquí estaba el villano que recordaba_

 _-Eso no es correcto, es malvado Vlad-dijo con un gruñido mientras Vlad solo lo observaba impasible_

 _-¿Qué es lo correcto y que es lo incorrecto Daniel?, no existe el bien ni el mal hijo, solo existen los puntos de vista diferentes, mientras tú, joven e inocente tienes una visión definida del bien y el mal yo en cambio soy viejo y más sabio e inteligente tengo una visión gris del mundo, me doy cuenta de cómo funciona verdaderamente, de los errores que ha cometido y de cuál es la única manera de salvarlos, dime que prefieres, ¿Ver a los humanos y fantasmas peleando sin control, abusando de su libertad mientras se destruyen unos a otros, o viviendo en paz, contralados pero a salvo?_

 _Danny quería negar eso, quería hacerle ver que no era correcto, pero las palabras de Vlad se empezaban a hundir en su mente, una parte de él que creía en esas palabras iban inundando su mente, entonces lo imagino, un mundo paz, un mundo en donde sus padres y su hermana vivieran tranquilamente, sin miedo de algún ataque fantasma, un mundo en donde el no tuviera que preocuparse por nada, un mundo en donde fantasmas y humanos convivieran pacíficamente, un mundo que no tuviera ningún mal, pero otra parte de su mente todavía creía que era incorrecto y que no debería pensar ni siquiera en como seria si llevaba a cabo_

 _-Déjame adivinar, ¿tú eres el único capaz de salvar a la humanidad controlándola?-Dijo Danny dando una falsa sonrisa burlona que no engañaría a nadie pues Vlad solo lo miro con diversión_

 _-¿Yo?, no, solo no podría hacerlo, pero no soy el único con esta ideología, miles de hombres y mujeres piensan igual que yo, sé que incluso tu empiezas a pensar que esta es la única forma de salvar al mundo ¿no?_

 _-No ja-jamas pensaría igual que tú-negó débilmente Danny, ni siquiera él se lo creía y parecía que Vlad tampoco pues solo le sonrió_

 _-No importa Daniel, tal vez algún día lo hagas, pero se hace tarde y tengo que irme, tú también deberías, ya va a salir el_

 _Era cierto, Danny observo en el brillo amarillo del sol en el horizonte, se sorprendió que estuvo toda la noche hablando con Vlad_

 _-Mierda la escuela- murmuro Danny_

 _-Si, tienes que ir a la escuela-Vlad se volvió a transformar en su forma fantasma pero antes de irse le digo-Daniel, ahora que sabes más sobre mí y mis ideales no quiero pelear contigo más, entonces, que dices, ¿tregua?-Vlad extendió la mano hacia Danny_

 _Danny miro la mano alzada, una pequeña parte de su mente le gritara que no confiara en Vlad, y mientras estaba de acuerdo con eso no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos de los últimos días, sin duda una tregua sonaba muy bien, así que tomo su decisión_

 _-Tregua-dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Vlad_

 _Vlad interiormente sonrió, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan._

 _-Si quieres saber más acerca de los templarios y nuestros ideales ven a visitarme a mi mansión-dijo Vlad antes de desaparecer en el horizonte, Danny se quedó observando el sol salir, pensando en la oferta de Vlad, después de todo, ¿Qué tenía que perder?_

 _Danny no sabía, pero esa noche había firmado su destino, un destino que ni siquiera reloj sería capaz de detener, esa noche Danny Fenton empezó a caer en la oscuridad._

 _Fin flashback_

El sonido de la campana saco a Danny de sus cavilaciones, se preguntó cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando, no importaba en realidad, el sr Lancer los dejo salir al receso mientras le dirigía una mirada de sospecha a Danny, el solo agarro su mochila y salió del salón rápidamente, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería ver al amor de su vida con otro hombre, camino por las pasillos con la mirada al frente, con los ojos sin brillos, nadie le dirigió una segunda mirada, _las ventajas de ser un perdedor_ pensó Danny, mientras caminaba escucho comentarios que le hicieron hervir la sangre

-Viste la pelea de ayer de Bill el invisible

-Si, fue increíble

-Yo creo que fue peligroso, oí que una familia perdió su negocio

-Sigo pensando que el fantasma es una amenaza

-Si, seguramente solo está fingiendo que nos salva para tenernos desprevenidos y atacarnos

-Si desapareciera los ataques de fantasmas acabarían

-Solo es un peligro

-…una amenaza

-…un monstruo

Danny se paró frente a su casillero, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar su ira, por más que quería evitarlo las palabras de Vlad no paraban de repetirse en su mente

 _Te desprecian, eres su pequeña mascota que en cualquier momento pueden abandonar, como lo hizo Sam, no eres un héroe, los héroes no existen._

 _No, no me desprecian_ Danny se intentó en vano convencer

 _Y todas esas personas diciendo que te odian, que eres una amenaza para su tranquilo pueblo, las noticas en donde dicen que pronto te volverás loco y acabaras destruyendo Amity Park, hasta el gobierno del país te quiere cazar, incluso tus padres odian a tu yo fantasma, dime, ¿Cuántas veces no han mencionado que quieren capturarte y diseccionarte, destruirte molécula por molécula?_

 _Ellos no harían eso_ Danny seguía negando la realidad, ya lo había oído, 8 personas hablaron de él, 7 lo despreciaban y solo 1 lo admiraba

 _Admito que hay gente que te admira, hay mucha más que te odia_

 _Tal vez tenía razón_ pensó Danny, lo único que en ese momento quería era estar solo.

-FENTON

 _Tenía que ser justo ahora_ Danny estaba molesto y le costaba mucho mantener su ira a bajo control y sabía que Dash no iba a ayudar

-Que quieres Dash-dijo Danny con cansancio, no estaba de humor para sus peleas

-Obtuve una detención hoy Fentonto y eso es tu culpa-dijo Dash mientras levantaba a Danny por su camisa, una multitud de estudiantes se había reunido alrededor de ellos, unos esperaban ver al bravucón darle una paliza al extraño perdedor de Fenton mientras que otros solo estaban ahí por el morbo de ver lo que ocurriría, una pequeña parte no tenía nada en contra de Danny pero no querían estar en el lado malo de Dash, eran simples ovejas siguiendo lo que hacían los demás.

-¿Y porque es mi culpa Dash?-Danny dijo mirando fijamente Dash, impasible, miro hacia la multitud, y entonces lo vio, a Gregor con un brazo alrededor de Sam que miraba impasible, junto a ellos estaba Tucker mirando a Danny con pena pero sin hacer nada, la furia de Danny se disparó.

Sam miraba a Danny, interiormente sentía tristeza por el pero no podía demostrarlo, debía ver que aún estaba enojada con él, de repente lo sintió, el pasillo se había vuelto increíblemente frio, miro con sorpresa a Tucker dándose cuenta que el también sintió el cambio de temperatura, nadie mas parecía afectado, _Oh no,_ miro a Danny con temor y se estremeció bajo su mirada, era una mirada de odio y traición, sus ojos brillaban, ahora no temía por Danny sino por Dash.

-Tranquila Sam, estoy seguro que Danny no usara sus poderes contra Dash, él no es así-Tucker dijo en voz baja, se di cuenta de que la intentaba consolar aunque veía que dudaba de su declaración

-Si, Danny es un héroe, no usaría sus poderes para su propio beneficio-dijo Sam con una sonrisa temblorosa.

Dash no parecía darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, rápidamente aventó a Danny haciéndolo chocar contra el casillero y levanto su puño para golpearlo.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, la ira que Danny tenia se disparó, cuando vio el puño de Dash lo agarro deteniéndolo, oyó un jadeo colectivo pero no se detuvo ahí, rápidamente torció el brazo y agarro a Dash por la nuca hasta ponerlo en contra del casillero, todos miraban asombrados, Danny Fenton, el perdedor y extraño de la escuela tenia a Dash con una llave indefenso, todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento _Donde aprendió eso_ , sin embargo Dash era el más sorprendido

-¿F-F-FENTON?

-Escúchame y escúchame bien Dash, no estoy de humor para tus problemas, me importan una mierda tú y tu puta detención, así que será mejor que en el momento en el que te suelte te largas

Dash sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, las palabras de Danny eran frías y oscuras y pudo oír el poder en ellas, pero tenía que mantener su reputación, haciendo una falsa sonrisa de valentía dijo algo que nunca debió haber dicho.

-Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer Dan-Dash rápidamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, Danny ahora lo miraba con una expresión de furia, sus ojos brillaban con odio y pudo jurar que tenían un brillo rojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Danny en voz baja poniendo más presión en el brazo

Con todo y miedo Dash respondió

-T-t-te dije que q-q-que ibas a h-hacer fenómeno-Dash lo insulto esperando su momento para golpearlo pero ese momento nunca llego ni llegaría.

Danny recordó su plática con Vlad, te consideran un fenómeno, cualquier resto de racionalidad dejo su mente, agarro la cabeza de Dash e hizo algo que nadie había previsto, golpe la cara de Dash contra el casillero, la sangre salió disparada al momento del impacto y entonces empezó el alboroto, todos gritaban pidiendo que se detuviera, los deportista intentaron acercarse era como si hubiera una barrera deteniéndolos, mientras tanto Danny seguía golpeando la cabeza de Dash, la ira y frustración de los últimos días saliendo a flote y tomando el control de su mente, lejanamente oyó el grito de Sam y Tucker pidiéndole que se detuviera pero no les hizo caso, ¿si ellos lo ignoraban por que el no ah de ignorarlos también?

-POR EL CORAZON DELATOR FENTON QUE HACE-la voz del sr Lancer volvió a la realidad la mente de Danny, rápidamente soltó a Dash y tomo respiraciones profundas intentando calmarse, un jadeo masivo se oyó y Danny rápidamente supo porque.

En el suelo, tirado se encontraba Dash, solo porque fue hace unos momentos sabrían que era él pues la cara era un mezcla de sangre y carne magullada, todos pudieron ver que estaba inconsciente, Kwan, el mejor amigo de Dash se acercó rápidamente comprobando que todavía respiraba, suspiro con alivio antes de dirigirle una mirada de miedo a Fenton, el sr Lancer observaba todo impactado, a pesar de la fama extraña y misteriosa de Danny el chico nunca había sido de golpear a alguien, _Todos tiene un límite,_ pensó mientras veía a Fenton que tenía una cara sin emociones, supuso que después de tantos abusos por parte de Dash se había enfadado.

Mientras tanto Danny seguía pensando en lo que había hecho, una parte de él, su parte héroe decía que había cometido un error que debía pedir perdón, que esto no era algo que debiera hacer, pero otra parte, mas poderosa y oscura le susurraba que había hecho lo correcto, que era un abusón, que se lo merecía

 _Un héroe no hace algo así,_ dijo una voz muy parecida a Danny

 **Pero se lo merecía, como vas a proteger a los demás si no quieres usar tus poderes para protegerte a ti,** esta voz era todavía parecida Danny pero más oscura y fría, como la de… Vlad

 _Un héroe no actúa así_

 **Los héroes no existen**

-Señor Fenton, detén….- el señor Lancer no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Danny en ese momento salió del pasillo hacia el patio, todos los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado, no queriendo ser el blanco de su ira.

Sam y Tucker se miraron, igualmente asustados por lo que acaba de ocurrir, su amigo nunca activa así, ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento, tendría que hablar con él, Sam decidió que era más importante la situación de su amigo que enojo por él, ambos se dirigieron a la salida

-A dónde vas Sam-pregunto Gregor aun en shock por lo que acaba de ver

-Hablar con Danny-dijeron Sam y Tuck al mismo tiempo

-QUE, no pue…

-Tranquilo estaremos bien-dijo Sam mientras corría a la salida

El sr Lancer los vio salir pero los dejo ir, esperaba que Danny recapacitar con la ayuda de sus amigos, suspiro mientras miraba a Dash, sintió venir un dolor de cabeza, los padres no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver el estado de su hijo, pero una parte de el sintió que Danny iba salir ganando esta vez

.Llévenlo a la enfermería, que lo atiendan ahí-dijo Lancer mientras se dirigía a si oficina, tenía que avisar a los padres de Dash

Mientras tanto Dany se encontraba sentado en un árbol, extrañamente ya no tenía una batalla mental sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, ahora solo sentía la satisfacción por darle su merecido a Dash, _el miedo era un arma poderosa_ , pensó Danny con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora no se meterían con el

 _Olvidan, Danny, olvidan,_

Las palabras de Vlad le llegaron súbitamente, y no pudo evitar pensar seriamente en ellas, así como el hecho de que los héroes no existen.

¿Qué había hecho como héroe?, había relegado su vida a mantener a salvo a una población que le temía y despreciaba, había abandonado su vida personal por la de un héroe, todos sus sueño y metas para el futuro quedaron truncadas, ahora no podía ver más allá de su vida como héroe, ¿eso era todo?, ¿ese era su futuro?, ¿ser un héroe odiado dejando atrás todo lo que ama?, ¿ese era su destino?

 _Si quieres saber más acerca de los templarios y nuestros ideales ven a visitarme a mi mansión_

 _Tal vez en verdad debo visitarlo,_ pensó Danny sin tener en cuenta que Vlad era su enemigo, que intento matar a su padre varias veces para casarse con su madre, que era un hombre cruel que haría lo que fuera por conseguir sus planes, en este momento Danny pensaba en Vlad como la única persona que verdaderamente lo entendía.

-Danny-dos voces detuvieron a Danny, volteo y vio sus "amigos" acercándose rápidamente a él, el los miraba impasible

-Que desean-su voz sonaba fría y Sam hizo una ligera mueca

-Danny nosotros…

-Ah, ahora ya me hablas Sam, pensé que seguías enojada conmigo, ¿por cierto, donde está tu noviecito?, escondido como un cobarde eh de pensar

Sam sintió su furia crecer, como se atrevía a decir eso

-EL NO ES UN COBARDE-grito roja de furia, sintió la mano de Tucker en su hombre y una mirada que claramente decía cálmate por favor, ella tomo varias respiraciones para controlarse antes de mirar a Danny que seguí impasible

-Mira amigo, queremos saber qué fue lo que paso allá atrás-dijo Tuck mirando a Danny con desesperación, Danny se quedó callado unos momentos

-Hice lo que debía hacer, se lo merecía

Sam y Tucker no podían creer lo que decía, esta no era la forma de actuar de su amigo

-Lo que se merecía, Danny por poco lo matas-dijo Sam sorprendida por su falta de preocupación de su amigo, pero las siguientes palabras hicieron que se quedara horrorizada

-¿No está muerto?, supongo que si vuelve a intentar algo tendré que poner más fuerza-Danny no sabía porque decía eso, pero estaba harto de que siempre fuera el abusado, el saco de boxeo de los matones, salvaba el culo de esos cabrones todos los días y así es como le pagaban, Danny sabía que iba por un camino peligroso pero no le importaba, ya había tomado una decisión

-Danny, este no eres tú, así no hablaría un héroe-Tuck estaba consternado por la forma de actuar de su amigo

-Tal vez… ya no quiero ser un héroe-dijo Danny mirando al horizonte

Sam y Tucker miraron en estado de shock a su amigo, ¿Qué le había pasado?

-Danny, que ocurrió contigo-pregunto Sam con las lágrimas a punto de salir, no le importaba que vieran a la independiente chica gótica llorar, lo único que quería era saber que ocurrió con el amor de su vida por que en lo más profundo de su mente sabía que la única razón por la que salía con Gregor era para darle celos a Danny.

-¿Que paso?-Danny le dirigió una sonrisa pero en sus ojos solo había odio e ira-lo que paso Sam es que has preferido a tu "novio" sobre mí, el chico que ha estado a tu lado desde la primaria, el chico que te aceptaba tal y como eres, el chico que acepto tu reto de entrar al portal para hacerte feliz, el chico que… el chico que te quería

Por cada palabra que salía de su boca Sam sentía más y más dolor, pero la última frase hizo que su boca se abriera en shock

-D-D-Danny, tú me querías

-No te quería Sam, te amaba, la noche anterior te lo iba decir y me encontré a ti y a Gregor besándose, me di cuenta de que no me querías, me di cuenta que no le importó a nadie en la ciudad, comprendí que… los héroes no existen.

Sam estaba pasmada, aquí estaba, Danny, la única persona que quería diciéndole que la amaba, sintió su corazón romperse por todo lo que le digo Danny, pero sobretodo sintió que la tristeza la invadía al oír la última frase.

-Danny-susurro, ahora sus lágrimas corriendo libremente por su mejilla

Danny solo le dirigió una mirada sin emociones antes de convertirse en fantasma

-¿A dónde vas amigo?-pregunto Tucker saliendo de su shock y viendo con tristeza a Danny

-A ver a la única persona que me entiende-dijo Danny antes de salir volando dejando atrás la escuela, a su amigo y a su amada, era hora de aceptar una oferta

Sam se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado Danny con la vista perdida, sus ojos sin brillo y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Tucker sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos a proporciones épicas, apenas comprendiendo el significado de la última frase de Danny y solo pudo susurrar

-Vlad…

* * *

Tan tan tan, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, wow, 4817 palabras y 13 hojas de Word, esto es un nuevo record personal, espero que les guste el capítulo, que era más drama que nada, como podrán ver en esta historia Danny va a ser más oscuro que nada, casi al nivel de Vlad pero no se preocupen que todo puede pasar, y si, Danny le declaro a Sam su amor, en el próximo capítulos veremos las reacciones de los personajes ante estos hecho y la llegada de un nuevo personajes de Assassin's creed (spoiler: trabaja para Abstergo)

Hasta la próxima


	3. Chapter 3: Caída

Capítulo 3

Antes que nada, aquí los personajes y sus roles hasta el momento

Danny Fenton/Phantom: Protagonista y Antagonista de la historia

Sam Manson: Protagonista de la historia

Vlad Masters/Plasmius: Antagonista de la historia

Tucker Foley: Protagonista de la historia

Gregor. Personaje secundario

* * *

Danny volaba a gran velocidad por los cielos de Amity Park, un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, ¿Qué iba hacer?, oh estaba verdaderamente sabía lo que iba hacer, hablar con Vlad, pero la razón de su pensamiento era lo que iba hacer después de eso, no estaba seguro si era la decisión correcta, no confiaba plenamente en Vlad, en realidad solo un idiota confiara plenamente en Vlad, pero aquí estaba, volando a su mansión, Danny sabia la razón por la que iba con él, era el único que lo entendía, el único que comprendía lo que significaba ser medio fantasma, el único que sabía el dolor de una traición amorosa, el único que sabía lo que era ver el amor de tu vida en brazos de otro, por eso iba hacia Vlad, muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que este era el plan de Vlad, no era coincidencia que la noche anterior lo haya sabido en donde estaba, ni tampoco el hecho de que estuviera tan vulnerable mentalmente, todo era parte de su plan, todo era una simple manipulación, y Danny en lugar de sentir ira o enojo sintió admiración, era extraño, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de estar impresionado con la forma y la habilidad de manipulación de Vlad.

La mansión que Vlad había comprado en Amity Park para estar más cerca de Danny y Maddie era gigantesca, Danny estaba seguro de que fácilmente media toda una manzana, estaba hecha de mármol blanco de la mejor calidad, la arquitectura le recordaba vagamente a Danny al palacio de Versalles, la puerta que daba el paso al camino de entrada a la mansión era de un color negro con letras de oro en donde se leía **Mansión Masters** , los jardines eran completamente verdes, una fuente en forma de tritón se encontraban en frente de la entrada, estatuas de cupidos se dividan a lo largo del camino, Danny aterrizo suavemente en la puerta y rápidamente cambio a forma humana, no quería darle un susto a los sirvientes de Vlad, se dio cuenta de que el timbre tenía la forma de un piano, encogiéndose de hombres lo presiono dando la tonada del clímax de la obertura 1812 de Tchaikovski, _las excentricidades de Vlad,_ pensó Danny.

Un hombre vestido completamente de traje color negro sin ninguna arruga a la vista lo recibió, tenía el pelo blanco peinado hacia tras, unos guantes blancos cubrían sus manos, a pesar de su edad, el hombre se mantenía erguido completamente, mirando orgullos, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, los ojos de un veterano, Danny noto que en su pecho había un broche dorado con una cruz roja mostrándose orgullosa

 _Templario,_ pensó Danny, ligeramente asombrado, al parecer eran varios los miembros de esa orden en Amity Park.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo jovencito?-pregunto con un acento inglés ( **N.A: cliché** ), mirando detenidamente a Danny, este solo se encogió un poco ante su mirada

-Eh, sí, soy Danny Fenton, vengo a ver al señor Pl-Masters-dijo Danny maldiciéndose por su desliz, el mayordomo no dijo nada solo siguió observando a Danny unos minutos

-Muy bien, le avisare al señor Masters, mientras tanto pase a la sala.

Danny jamás había entrado una mansión, y si el exterior era increíble el interior lo era más, el azulejo era blanco y reflejaban la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas con marcos de madera de caoba adornadas con cortinas color grises, 3 sillones de cuero negro se encontraban a cada lado de la sala, una pantalla de 50pulgadas se encontraba pegada a la pared, Danny observo asombrado las fotos colgadas en las paredes, todas eran de Vlad con diferentes personas, Danny conocía a varias de ellas, unos eran empresarios famosos, otros eran políticos muy importantes del congreso de los Estados Unidos, incluso hubo una de Vlad y el presidente en la casa blanca, hasta ese momento Danny empezó a pensar en la gran influencia que tenía Vlad Masters en el país.

-El señor Masters lo está esperando en su oficina señor Fenton-Danny vio al mayordomo que le dirigía una mirada impasible

-Muy bien gracias, eh…-Danny se dio cuenta de que nunca supo el nombre del anciano

-Mclain, Marcus Mclain-Danny se quedó congelado, ese apellido era el mismo que el de Ember, el anciano le dirigió una sonrisa, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando-El señor Masters lo espera joven Daniel, la oficina está subiendo las escaleras la cuarta puerta a la derecha-dijo antes de comenzar su camino a la cocina.

Danny se quedó parado unos momentos, pensando en el anciano que al parecer era pariente de Ember, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, todo el pasillo hasta la oficina de Vlad estaba repleto de pinturas, muy valiosas pinturas, Danny se asombró, una de las pinturas era la mona Lisa, recordaba bien que hace una semana había sido robada del Louvre en Paris, la policía estaba confundida pues el ladrón no había dejado nada que los ayudara a atrapar el ladrón, no había huellas, ni muestras de pelo, nada, como si fuera un fantasma.

 _Parece que encontré al ladrón,_ pensó Danny con una sonrisa, si hubiera sido el Danny de hace una semana estaba seguro que hubiera peleado con Vlad y regresado la pintura a su lugar, pero el Danny de hoy no era así, no le importaba si la había robado o no, de hecho, le gustaba el poder tener la oportunidad de ver tal obra tan cerca, puede que no sea el chico más inteligente del mundo pero inclusive el sabia apreciar la belleza de un obra tan exquisita, mientras continuaba caminando se dio cuenta de que había más obras de arte, desde Leonardo Da Vinci hasta Giorgio Vasari, Vlad sí que tenía buen gusto en cuanto a arte se refiere.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensarían la oficina de Vlad no era muy pomposa, las paredes eran de un tenue color beige con cortinas de seda blanca y pulcras, las sillas de madera de cedro eran de un color café chocolate con asiento de cuero negro que combinaban con el de las paredes, un escritorio de madera de pino color café, varios artilugios se encontraban en el escritorio tales como una libreta con diferentes operaciones aritméticas, una gran cantidad de papeles y contrasto en los cuales Danny siempre vio el mismo nombre: Abstergo Industries, una computadora de la marca Apple, si Danny recordaba bien era la iMac core iX, un cuadro con una foto de su tiempo de la universidad con su madre (Danny observo, sin sorpresa, que su padre había sido recortado de la foto), un libro escrito en una lengua que Danny no entendía y que tenía imágenes sumamente extrañas, detrás del escritorio, sentado y con las manos entrelazadas y la barbilla apoyada en ellas, con una sonrisa de suficiencia se encontraba Vlad Masters, vestido con su característico traje, sus oscuros ojos brillando con satisfacción, pero la persona que en realidad llamó la atención de Danny era el anciano sentado delante de él, era un hombre alto, su pelo estaba lleno de canas aunque todavía se notaba el color negro original, tenía un barba bien cuidad del mismo color que el cabello, tenía unos ojos azules fríos y calculadores, estaba vestido con un traje de negocios negro y que combinaba con su corbata gris, al igual que Vlad tenía una sonrisa astuta, Danny sintió un escalofrió cuando lo miro de arriba a abajo, como si lo estuviera analizando, pareciera como si hubiera aprobado pues el hombre le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a Vlad.

-Ah Daniel, me alegro de verte, supuse que estarías en la escuela-dijo Vlad con esa sonrisa sarcástica e irónica que tanto lo caracterizaba

-Hubo un… pequeño problema en la escuela-dijo Danny mientras trataba de mirarse lo más inocente posible

-¿Por pequeño problema te refieres a golpear brutalmente al joven Baxter?-Danny se congelo y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a Vlad, este solo río con diversión-Daniel, Daniel, soy el hombre más poderoso del país, ¿acaso creías que no tendría espías en tu escuela?-dijo con una ceja levantada con diversión

-sinceramente… no

-No importa, no importa, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso, en realidad me alegra que hayas venido, justamente estábamos hablando de ti, ven, quiero presentarte a alguien-Vlad se levantó mientras apuntaba hacia su compañero en la oficina-Este hombre es Warren Vidic, director de la división científica de Abstergo Industries y también era mi profesor de biología en la universidad

-Un placer joven Daniel-dijo Warren con una voz sedosa mientras estrechaba la mano de Danny, este se dio cuenta de que las apariencias engañan pues a pesar de la edad el hombre tenía mucha fuerza pues estaba apretando dolorosamente su mano.

-Igualmente señor

-Así que usted es hijo de Jack y Maddie Fenton, ¿no?

-Sí señor, son mis padres-dijo Danny mientras veía con diversión como la ceja de Vlad se retorcía con molestia al oír el nombre de Jack

-Supongo que siguen siendo algo… _excéntricos_

-Por desgracia si señor-respondió Danny con un suspiro de molestia

-Dígame joven Daniel…

-llámeme solo Danny por favor, no me gusta mucho mi nombre completo-dijo Danny con una ligera mueca

-Perfecto, entonces, Danny, el señor Masters me ha dicho que estas en la escuela preparatoria ( **N.A: tengo entendido que high school en Estados Unidos es el equivalente a preparatoria en México, entonces Casper High seria Preparatoria Casper, así que voy a seguir esa teoría, si estoy equivocado me avisan para cambiarlo** )

-Así es señor, en mi último año ( **N.A: decidí adelantar las cosas, entonces Danny en vez de estar en segundo año va estar en tercero así como jazz ahora va a estar en la universidad** )

-Que interesante y dime, ¿ya sebes que vas a estudiar en la universidad?

-Sinceramente, aun no lo sé-y era verdad, no había pensado en eso, pensaba en realidad entrar en la misma carrera que entrara Tucker o Sam, pero eso ahora se veía imposible-No sé ni siquiera en que universidad entrar

-Es una lástima-dijo Warren el ceño fruncido-si quiere mi opinión, le recomendaría la escuela de negocios en Harvard, es la mejor en el país, estoy seguro que le iría de maravilla

Negocios, Danny nunca había pensado en eso, en realidad nunca había tomado en cuenta esa carrera, sobre todo después de ver sus calificación en Algebra, mientras que habría logrado pasar de D a C+ en los últimos meses seguía sin ser un prodigio en la materia, realmente creía que no tenía futuro en una carrera que tuviera que ver con números.

-Le agradezco señor Vidic, pero no creo estar hecho para los negocios

-Es una pena-Warren dio un suspiro de decepción-pero no saques conclusiones aun, todavía faltan varios meses para la graduación, puede que tus opiniones cambien, ah y solo llámame Warren.

-Muy bien señ…Warren-dijo Danny

-Muy bien, fue muy agradable conocerte joven Danny-se dirigió a Vlad dándole un apretón de mano-señor Masters, espero verlo la próxima semana en Nueva York para la junta de accionistas

-Ahí estaré Warren

-Esplendido, con su premiso Señor Masters-le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza a Danny-Señor Fenton

Danny lo observo hasta que salió de la habitación, sospechaba que Vlad y Vidic

-¿Quién era él?

-Te lo presente hace unos minutos Daniel-dijo Vlad con una sonrisa irónica, Danny sintió enrojecer su cara

-Me refiero, ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Ah, eso-dijo Vlad dramáticamente-Como te dije, trabaja en Abstergo Industries, una empresa de la cual yo soy unos de los accionistas mayoritarios

-Espera, ¿tienes inversiones en Abstergo?-dijo Danny con incredulidad, Vlad solo asintió restándole importancia-Abstergo, la mayor empresa tecnológica y farmacéutica del mundo, la empresa que tiene un filial en cada país del mundo

-Veo que haces tú tarea Daniel, digamos que hace unos años, en un rencuentro casual con Warren me hablo de la empresa, así que decidí invertir en ella, parece que las inversiones rindieron fruto, ¿en realidad creías que todo mi dinero en verdad lo robe?-Danny bajo la cabeza, en verdad había pensado eso-Como te dije cunado nos conocimos si robe algo de mi fortuna, pero también gane más dinero de la manera legal

Danny se quedó en silencio, pensando, aquí había algo que no cuadraba, era mucha coincidencia que un profesor de universidad trabajara en una empresa tan grande como Abstergo y aún más coincidencia que Vlad Plasmius fuera un accionista mayoritario cuando era un tem…pla…rio, eso significaba que

-Todos los que trabajan ahí son como tu ¿verdad?, templarios-dijo Danny despacio, asimilando lo que sabía, observo como Vlad le daba un sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, como si hubiera esperado que Danny lo averiguara por sí mismo

-Si Daniel, todos somos templarios, toda la empresa es en si la fachada publica de nuestra orden, si te das cuenta es obvio, el capitalismo no es más que el control del dinero y las personas por medio de mercadotecnia para que compren y compren todo lo que producimos y creamos, es un plan sencillo pero a la vez admirable no-dijo Vlad con una sonrisa de superioridad como si estuviera orgulloso del propósito de la empresa

Danny observo con incredulidad y no poca admiración a Vlad, como decía era un plan sencillo pero a la vez era muy astuto, nadie en pensaría que los estaban manipulando, que la empresa que ha dado los avances científicos y tecnológicos más innovadores en los últimos 20 años fuera en realidad un orden que intentaba controlarlos a todos, era el plan perfecto.

-Pero basta de hablar de negocios Daniel y dime que has venido-por la sonrisa que le dio Danny supo al instante que Vlad ya sabía a que había venido

-Mira Vlad, eh estado pensando en lo que me dijiste… y me di cuenta que en realidad tu… que tu tenías razón-Danny suspiro, fue más difícil de lo que sospechaba admitir que su enemigo, el hombre contra el que había peleado cientos de veces, el hombre cuyos ideales chochaban contra los de él, tuviera razón.

Vlad miraba al chico con un poco de lastima pero por dentro estaba riendo como un loco, aquí estaba, su manipulador plan había dado frutos, oh, todavía faltaban detalles y varios años para que Danny se convirtiera en su digno sucesor, entrara formalmente a la orden y los ayudara en su plan que tantos siglos llevaban elaborando, inclusive él no podía creer como de la noche a la mañana la opinión del niño había cambiado tanto, tal vez ni siquiera Vlad sabia el efecto emocional que tendría el abandono de Sam Manson en Danny, tal vez esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia y fortaleza mental de Danny, Vlad sacudió esos pensamientos, tendrá que actuar rápidamente

-Te lo dije Daniel, siempre intente decírtelo, después de todo 20 años de experiencia son más que 2 años-Vlad miraba a Danny impasible-pero dime Daniel, ¿Por qué razón has venido a verme, cual es el verdadero motivo de tu sorpresiva llegada?

Danny suspiro, era ahora o nunca

-Yo me preguntaba si… me preguntaba si…tu oferta de volverme tu aprendiz todavía está de pie

Vlad esta vez no intento ocultar su loca sonrisa, era imposible de hacerlo, aquí estaba el joven Halfa con el potencial de convertirse en el ser más poderoso del mundo pidiéndole ser su aprendiz, Vlad no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad

-Querido Daniel, mi oferta siempre estará disponible para ti

-Gracias… Maestro.

La zona fantasma era un vacío negro con remolinos ecto-plasmicos verdes flotando alrededor, cientos de puertas y miles de rocas gigantesca flotaban alrededor de la zona sin rumbo alguno, este era el hogar de los fantasmas, normalmente cuando las personas morían y no tenían asunto alguno en el mundo de los mortales, su alma era enviada al salón de los observadores, estos seres decidían al observar la vida de la persona su lugar de descanso eterno, ya sea el cielo o el infierno, pero cuando las personas morían y estas tenían cualquier asunto, por más trivial que fuera, en el mundo mortal era condenado a vivir como un fantasma, en teoría los fantasmas ganaban su poderes y personalidad dependiendo de la forma en que murieron, de esta forma se explicaba por qué algunos tenían el control en ciertos objetos (como el fantasma de las cajas que había muerto aplastado por ellas o Technus que había muerto electrocutado en el momento de hacer un experimento con una máquina que había inventado), y esta razón era también el origen de sus obsesiones.

En algún lugar de la zona fantasma, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme ( **N.A: Lo siento, no pude evitarlo :v** ) en una torre con forma de reloj vivía Reloj, el fantasma más poderoso y antiguo, observo en una pantalla al joven Danny pidiendo ser el aprendiz de Plasmius, por un momento se preguntó si no se había equivocado al darle una segunda oportunidad, suspiro con tristeza y le sorprendió que pudiera volver a sentirla después de tantos años, lo que muchos ignoraban es que el una vez fue mortal también ,había existido en los albores de la vida, en ese tiempo era conocido Chronos, el primordial del tempo, título que le habían dado los humanos( no se debe confundir con Cronos, Titán del tiempo y su hijo), contrario a la creencia popular, ellos no eran dioses inmortales, simplemente habían llegado antes que los humanos pero al igual que ellos podían morir, la diferencia es que ellos vivían cientos de años más que los humanos, cuando Chronos murió tenía muchos cosas pendientes en el mundo de los mortales, razón por la cual tuvo que quedarse en la zona fantasma, y esa la razón de sus poderes del tiempo pues eso es siempre lo que más quiso, tiempo, más tiempo para el en el mundo humano, más tiempo para reparar los errores de su raza, más tiempo… para salvar el futuro, curiosamente en su tiempo vivo había tenido en cierto grado la habilidad de ver el pasado y el futuro, cuando murió estos poderes se agrandaron, y así es como paso el tiempo, mirando a la especie humana y ayudándola de vez en cuando, pero cuando conoció el joven Danny se sintió identificado inmediatamente con él, en realidad Danny se parecía a Chronos cuando estaba vivo, inclusive tenían esa tendencia al heroísmo, por eso le había dado esa segunda oportunidad de mejorar su futuro, y esa fue la causa de su caída pues así como Danny tenia las cualidades benignas de Reloj también tenía los defectos de Chronos, el defecto de querer todo en orden y en control, el defecto de enamorarse perdidamente de alguien… el defecto de tener que sufrir una traición amorosa.

Reloj suspiro una vez más, reprimiendo sus emociones, dio una última mirada a la pantalla y empezó a alejarse y por primera vez, en miles de años dijo las palabras que jamás creyó que diría

-Nada es como debería ser.

* * *

Taran, aquí está el tercer capítulo de El padre del entendimiento me guía, pudimos ver como dio resultados el plan de Vlad, así como también vimos aun nuevo personaje, Warren Vidic que tendrá un papel muy importante en los próximos capítulos, aprendimos un poco más acerca de la zona fantasma y también, oh mi dios, aprendimos un poco de la pasado de Reloj o Chronos, siempre me imagine que reloj al igual que otros fantasmas fue humano, así que decidí darle una historia que encajaría con lo que tengo previsto para el futuro del fic, y si, Reloj tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia, en el siguiente capitulo veremos que paso con Tucker y Sam después de que Danny se fue y también entraran en escena los peones de Vlad, cuanto misterio queda en este capítulo xD.

Ahora sí, nos vemos en la próxima, Chao


End file.
